


The Encounter

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 2340s, F/M, Fling - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, One Night Stand, One Shot, PWP, Sex, Stargazer era, Strangers, Strangers in the night, Vignette, mildly erotic, sex with strangers, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Two strangers lock eyes across a crowded bar....Vignette, PWP





	1. Chapter 1

They locked eyes across the dance floor.  He couldn’t tell the colour of her hair in the dark club, but it cascaded down to her waist and flowed around her as she danced.  He slowly approached her.  He wasn’t really one for dancing, but she captivated him. 

“Would you like to dance with me?”

“Sure!”  She slid her arms behind his neck and he wrapped his around her hips.  They swayed and he found her scent intoxicating. He chanced it, and ducked his head to lightly kiss her.  She grinned and deepened the kiss and he pulled her closer.  She could feel how aroused he was and she wanted him.  She bit down on his ear and whispered “Want to take this outside?”  He raised his eyebrows at her before trailing kisses across her jaw.  “Yes,” he spoke against her lips. 

She reached for his hand and laughing, dragged him through the crowd and out the door.  She kissed him once more and backed him against the side of the club.  He hadn’t done this since he was a cadet, having given up his playboy lifestyle shortly after his graduation due to an accident and wanting to dedicate himself to his work.  But she was beautiful and he had to have her. 

She moved her hands to his belt and deftly unbuckled it.  She unbuttoned his trousers and dragged both his trousers and his shorts down to his knees.  She caressed his penis before kneeling and taking him into her mouth.  The cinderblocks of the building bit into his backside as he thrust against her mouth, tangling his fingers in her hair.  He was getting close and he tapped her shoulder. “I’m going to...”  she only grinned and sucked harder. She brought her hands behind him and squeezed his backside as he came. 

He dragged her up his body and kissed her, tasting himself.  He slipped a hand under her skirt and pushed the gusset of her knickers to one side and found her wet and inviting.  He nipped at her throat. “I want to taste you.”  She nodded, and it was his turn to drop to his knees . He tugged down her knickers and she lifted her feet and flung them to one side.  He covered his head with her skirt and with teeth, tongue, and fingers brought her to the edge, trembling over and over.  She cried out and fisted the small amount of hair he had left on his head as an orgasm crashed over her. 

He rose from his knees and she kissed him, neither one caring that their tastes were mingling in each other’s mouths.  “I want you inside me,” she breathed out.  He slowly nodded and she turned around and bent over slightly at the hips, flexing her bottom.  He let out a growl and entered her from behind.  He brought his fingers forward and found her sensitive nub and teased it while he thrust in and out of her.  He bit the back of her neck.  “I’m going to come.  Is that OK?”

“Oh God, Yes.  Please!”  His second orgasm ripped through him and hers wasn’t far behind.  He gently pulled out and bent over and kissed her bottom before turning her around and kissing her.  He pulled up his trousers and fumbled in his pocket for his handkerchief and he passed it to her. She muttered thanks and cleaned herself up before straightening her skirt.  She kissed him again. “I’m sorry, I have to go.”

She turned to leave and Jean-Luc spied her knickers on the ground.  He picked them up to hand them to her, but she was already halfway down the street.  He pocketed her knickers and called after her, “I don’t even know your name!”

“My name is Beverly Howard,” she called back. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? The story continued to write itself....

Captain Jean-Luc Picard couldn’t keep his mind on his meetings all day. His mind kept wandering to the night before and his encounter with the stranger – Beverly Howard, she said her name was.  He couldn’t stop thinking about the feeling of her lips on his, the soft roundness of her bottom, or the tickle of her hair against his wrist.  He fingered his pocket, where her knickers were.  He didn’t know why he took them home with him last night or why he was carrying them around, but it brought him some strange sense of comfort.  He supposed he could have used the computer to look up where she lived or to send her a message, but the thing with anonymous – or near anonymous since he had her name, but she didn’t know his – sex was that you didn’t talk to them again.  He frowned in his meeting and Admiral Nechayev shot him a glare.  He straightened in his chair and counted to ten in his head, first in English, then French, Vulcan, and Klingon until he had managed to calm down and temporarily forgot about the beautiful redhead who had captivated him.

Beverly Howard was having trouble concentrating in class.  Her encounter with the older man the night before had left her wanting more.  She giggled to herself as she remembered coming back home to her dorm and realising she had abandoned her knickers in the alley but she still had the stranger’s handkerchief clutched in her hand.  She had lovingly washed the handkerchief in her sink that night, and now had it in the pocket of her lab coat.  She told him her name, but she didn’t ask him his.  If she knew his name too, it would have made it more real and she might have gotten attached.  But it was just sex. Anonymous sex.  It didn’t matter that she had never done anything like that before and had been drawn in by his hazel eyes and his smooth voice.  She would just have to realise it wasn’t going to happen again.  She squirmed in her seat during her Exobiology lecture as she remembered the feel of his lips on hers and tried to pay attention to her lecturer. 

Jean-Luc was bored of staring at the walls of his temporary quarters.  He was back at Command for a series of meetings so hadn’t bothered bringing much with him. He tried reading his book  - King Lear – for the fifth time but snapped it shut when even the words of the famous Bard couldn’t hold his attention.  He thought about returning to the club he had been to the night before.  Maybe he would see Beverly Howard again, or at the very least he would be distracted from his lonely life.

Beverly examined her dress choice in the mirror and frowned. She took it off and flung it at her bed and reached for another dress – this one was green with a halter top neck and short skirt.  Her back was exposed, so that meant no bra could be worn, and in a fit of rebellion (and hope that she would see her handsome stranger again), she didn’t bother with knickers.  She left her hair down, remembering the feel of the man’s fingers in her hair and applied a smattering of make-up, just enough to cover up the fact that she was a pale, tired pre-med cadet. 

Their eyes locked. Beverly had been dancing with some girls she had met that night when she felt a prickle on the back of her neck and she looked over at the bar.  There he was.  He was leaning against the bar sipping an amber drink when she smiled at him, and he smiled back.  Jean-Luc made his way through the crowd and heedless of the throng of girls around Beverly, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to passionately kiss her. When they broke off the kiss, she grinned against his lips. “Hi.”

“H...hello.” Jean-Luc buried his face in her hair to hide the blush that started to creep up his face.  He probably should have led with hello instead of grabbing her possessively in a kiss like that.  Beverly grinned and moved to whisper in his ear.  “I’ve been thinking about you all day.”  Jean-Luc groaned and tightened his arm around her.

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t, too.”

“I don’t....I don’t even know your name.”

“Jean-Luc.  Jean-Luc Picard.“ Beverly smiled. “Jean-Luc.  French?”  Jean-Luc groaned again at the way his name rolled of her tongue. “Yes.” He kissed her again and said her name over and over. “Beverly, Beverly, you are exquisite.”   It was Beverly’s turn to moan.  Her name spoken in his crisp accent sent shivers though her.    

“I want you.”  Jean-Luc’s eyebrows rose. He had hoped, when he saw her across the room that it would be a possibility, but was there such a thing as a second one night stand? Would he be getting himself in over his head if he said yes?  

“Yes.”  He cleared his throat. “But....would you like to come back to my place where we would be more comfortable?” 

“I’d like that,” she softly replied.  She kissed him, and when they broke off she grinned at him.  “Should we go now?”   Jean-Luc nodded and took her by her hand and walked across the room and out into the cool night air.  He admired her exposed back and grinned when her nipples pebbled through her thin dress in the night air.  “Cold?”

“It’s a little chillier than I thought.”  Jean-Luc wrapped a warm arm around her and pulled her against him.  “I’ll keep you warm.” 

The couple walked several blocks and Beverly soon recognized the buildings of Starfleet Command and she panicked slightly.  “Are you...are you with Starfleet?”  Jean-Luc decided he wouldn’t be entirely honest with her and he simply nodded back.  No point in telling her he was a Captain....she was obviously much younger and he didn’t want her to be intimidated by his rank.  “Is that a problem?” 

She shook her head. “No.  I’m with Starfleet too.”  His eyebrows rose and he hoped they wouldn’t run into anyone either of them knew on their way to his quarters.  In the lift, they wasted no time and came together in a deep kiss.  Jean-Luc’s hand slid under the bottom of her skirt and raised his eyebrows when he touched bare skin.  “No knickers?” 

“Nope.  I was...hoping I would see you again.”  He groaned and kissed her again.  “I was, too.”  They stopped kissing long enough for Jean-Luc to enter the code to his flat and they tumbled inside.  He pushed the door shut behind her. “Welcome to my home. It’s a little....well, it’s temporary quarters.  I’m sure you’ve seen them before.” 

“Tour later. Bed?”  He grinned and reached for her hand again.  “Can I undress you?”  She shyly nodded, all of a sudden realising that the only item of clothing she was wearing was the dress and it was held up with a single neck tie and a zip at the skirt.  “Only if I can undress you.”  To illustrate her point, she reached for the hem of his shirt and tugged it over his head.  His chest was muscular and dotted with curly dark hair.  He was gorgeous.  She trailed her hand down his chest and made him shiver with anticipation.

He kicked off his shoes and let his hands roam up and down her back as he kissed her again and his fingers found the tie at the back of her neck.  “Are you sure?”  She nodded, and he carefully picked open the knot.  Her dress fell at the front and he sucked in a breath.  Her breasts were beautiful and inviting and he ducked his head to gently suck on a nipple.  Beverly moaned and pushed her hips against his, reaching for his belt and tugging it free as he switched his mouth to her other breast and brought his hand up to tweak at her nipple.

She threw her head back and moaned.  Last night their encounter had been hot, but this...this was hotter.  She didn’t know she could climax just from having her breasts played with but she felt her climax rising and she cried out his name as she pushed his trousers down.  “Please?”  He grinned around her nipple and brought his lips back to hers.  “I intend to make love to you all night long.  Is that alright?”  She nodded.  He reached for the skirt of her dress.  “How do I?”

“It has a zip,” she whispered and guided his hands to it.  He slowly tugged it down and pushed her skirt to pool at the floor.  He took a step back to finish removing his trousers.  “Beverly, you are beautiful.”  She blushed then.  “You’re pretty handsome yourself.”  She pushed his boxers down and after he stepped out of them he pulled her against him and crushed his lips to hers.  “I want to kiss every inch of you.” 

“Yes.”  She walked backward until she felt the edge of the bed and she fell onto it and pulled him onto her. He ran his fingers down her flat stomach and followed with his lips.  He kissed down one leg and sucked on her delicate toes before switching to her other leg.  He kissed up her leg and pressed a kiss to her damp curls. She whimpered and pressed her crotch into his face and he chuckled. “Patience, my love.” He kissed up her body and lightly nipped at her neck.  She moaned and ran her fingers over his head and twisted them in the short fringe.  “Jean-Luc,” she breathed out, “Please make love to me.”

He kissed her lips. “Well, since you asked nicely.”  He entered her, and she cried out and wrapped her legs around his hips. He started out slow, but she laughed and thrust faster against him.  “Fast...now...slow...later...”  He grinned and rolled them over. “You’re in charge.”  He settled his hands against her hips and sat up with her in his lap to kiss her.  She cried out against his lips.  “Jean-Luc...I’m...”  Her orgasm hit her fiercely and she shuddered around him and brought him to his climax just as quickly.  She collapsed against him and he held her close. “That was....” he nodded and kissed her swollen lips.  “And the night is still young, my dear...”

###

He encircled his arms around her and she idly traced lines along his chest.  She came to a scar positioned just where his heart was and she gently traced it.  She softly asked, “What happened?” 

He tightened his grip. “When I was....younger..I....ah,  was a bit of a cad,” Beverly raised her eyebrows.  “A cad?”

“I was full of myself and thought I was god’s gift...”  Beverly grinned. “Well, _I_ think you’re pretty incredible.” 

“Mm, thank you.  My friends and I got in a fight with three Nausiccans,”  Beverly gasped.  “We were actually winning when one of them pulled a knife and stabbed me straight through.”  Beverly rose on her elbows to look at his face. “And you survived?”  Jean-Luc cupped her face and kissed her.  “I have an artificial heart now as a reminder of my foolish days.”  He ran his hands down her body and paused by her hip. “And you must tell me how you got this mark here?”  He fingered a long, thin scar several inches long and wondered why she hadn’t had it removed. 

“I fell out of a tree when I was ten.” 

“And they didn’t use a dermal regenerator on it?”  Beverly took a deep breath.  She hated talking about her childhood, but somehow Jean-Luc made her feel comfortable.  “We were on Arvada Three.”  Jean-Luc sucked in a breath.  _Everyone_ knew about the disaster that happened on Arvada Three.  The colonists had tried to continue a life for themselves there, but eventually they all left. 

“How long did you stay there?”

“My parents died when I was four and I went to live with my Nana.  We stayed on Arvada Three until I was fifteen. It was...hard.  All I wanted to do was get away.  Finally, Nana decided to join her mother on Caldos and I went along until I left for the academy three years ago.”  Jean-Luc’s eyes went wide.

“Three...three years ago? So that makes you....”

“Yep. Final year. Of course, then I have my medical training to go through.  I’m going to be a doctor.”  Jean-Luc twined his fingers with hers and brought them to his lips.  “Beverly?  I...I need to be honest with you for a minute.”

“Oh?”

“I’m...I’m not a student.”  Beverly laughed. “Is that all?  I didn’t actually think you were, you’re older than most of the graduate students.” 

“Beverly....I’m a Captain.  I’m Captain of the _Stargazer_.”  Beverly covered her surprise by leaning over and kissing him.  “ _O Captain, my Captain....”_  Jean-Luc grinned against her lips. “And you read literature, too?” 

“It’s a hobby.  Now, are you going to...”

“Oh yes. Yes, I am.”

###

In between their bouts of lovemaking, they talked.  Jean-Luc was pleased to discover that despite their age difference, they still had plenty in common with each other. They both enjoyed reading classic literature, and they had the same taste in music - both preferring orchestral arrangements despite having met at a dance club.  Beverly was a classically trained dancer, and Jean-Luc regaled her with tales of his mother trying to get him to learn the piano at a young age.  Jean-Luc couldn’t get enough of her, and he hoped they could make a relationship work.  He didn’t know how it would look for a Captain to be dating a Cadet, but right now, he didn’t care.  He was falling in love with Beverly Howard.


End file.
